Unexpected Angel
by CallistosDarkSide
Summary: Karma finds an unexpected Angel to help her win Amy back after she leaves for the summer. Karmy [Karma/Amy] all the way. Will probably only be a few chapters long. Let me know if you like. Takes place after the Season 2 Finale of Faking it 2x20.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to MTV and company.

 **A/N: Karma finds an unexpected Angel to help her win Amy back after she leaves for the summer. Karmy all the way. Will probably only be a few chapters long. Let me know if you like. Takes place after the Season 2 Finale of Faking it 2x20.**

 **Ch. 1**

 **Karma's POV – Amy's bedroom**

This is probably the 10th time this summer that I've snuck into Amy's bedroom. I'm exhausted climbing up to Amy's bedroom but it's worth it. Just lying in her bed and curling up makes me feel so much better and worse at the same time.

Tears start to form and trickle down my face as I remember our last moments together before she left me. Before she took off in that van for the summer.

Nothing I said could convince her to stay.

Suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps beyond the closed door. I panic. I thought everyone had left the house. Not knowing what to do, I just freeze, hoping that the person on the other side doesn't wonder why Amy's door is closed when she's been gone for the summer. Why did I close that door?

"Amy?" Farrah asks through the closed door before opening it.

I give an awkward smile, knowing how creepy I probably look sitting in Amy's bed.

"No, just me," I answer with a stupid grin.

"Oh Karma..." Farrah shakes her head.

"It's okay, I can explain. I just wanted to get something back that I left in Amy's room," I lie, while wiping away the tears on my face.

"It's alright, Honey," Farrah sympathizes before walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I know why you're here."

"You do?" I gulp.

"Of course I do. You miss Amy," Farrah smiles, wrapping an arm around me.

The unexpected show of affection catches me off guard.

"I do," I admit through my sniffles.

"Oh Sweetie, you're heartbroken. Everyone can see that," Farrah tells me, while wrapping her other arm around me and pulling me in for a big hug. "But you know it's not healthy to sneak into her room, right?"

"I know... but she's my best friend, and I haven't talked to her in forever. And she doesn't return any of my texts, voice messages, or emails. She's shut me out completely. What if she never talks to me ever again," I sob into her shoulder.

"There, there," Farrah says lovingly while patting my back. "Believe it or not. I've been in your situation before."

"You have?" I look up at Farrah's sad face, surprised and confused.

"Yes Honey. I have. Only I wasn't a good friend like you. Amy's so lucky to have you as a best friend. I only wish I was more like you," Farrah confesses.

"You mean...?" I ask, not sure if I completely believe what Amy's mom is telling me.

"Yes Sweetie, when I was around your age, my best friend told me she loved me. Only, instead of accepting her, I was a total bitch and said some things I regret to this day."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I lost my best friend in the whole entire world. And all because I was afraid that if my parents found out that my best friend was a lesbian. They would think I was one and then disown me."

"Did you ever talk to her again after that?" I ask, not sure if I should poke any deeper.

"No. We didn't. And it's something I wish I could change. I mean, I won't lie. I can't say that I really understand the whole girls loving girls thing, but at the same time, I know that best friends are something you should cherish."

"But what do I do? Amy won't even talk to me?" I plead, hoping that Amy's mom has answers.

"You can go find her on tour," Farrah suggests.

"But she won't even tell me where she is," I cry.

"Can't you GPS her or something," Farrah says, trying her best to talk teenager, and it's adorable.

"You're right!" I laugh. "I can track her with a phone app. But I have no way of getting to where she is."

"You can borrow one of the cars. I'm sure Lauren won't mind if you take one for awhile," Farrah smiles.

"Are you sure?" I squeal, knowing that Lauren would totally mind.

"Of course I am," Farrah assures me, wiping a tear from my cheek. "Go find your best friend before it's too late."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug Amy's mom with gorilla strengh that surprises even me. "If you want, I can totally help you find your best friend again too. Just tell me her name and I can find her on the internet!" I suggest.

"You'd do that for me?" Farrah asks.

"Well, considering you just gave me permission to take your car, I'd do anything for you. I'm also a sucker for happy endings. And if we can kill two birds with one stone, I'm all for it!"

 **A/N: Was it any good? Worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters belong to MTV and company.

 **A/N: Karma's journey continues. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. Let me know if you like it and want more.**

 **Ch. 2**

 **Karma's POV - Backseat of Lauren's car**

"I don't know why I have to sit back here!" I yell at Lauren, who's driving the car.

"I told you! If you insist on playing love songs on that ginormous guitar of yours, you're sitting in the back!" Lauren yells back at me.

"Who invited you anyways?" I pout. "Besides, they aren't love songs. They're friendship songs."

"You invited me when you tried to steal my car for the summer," Lauren growls. "And just because you've managed to fool everyone else including yourself, doesn't mean I can't see how much you're in gay love with my step-sis."

"Whatever. You can keep saying it, but it doesn't make it true," I scoff. "Besides, your mom said it was okay to take your car." We only just started our road trip to find Amy and I can tell it's going to be one long-ass ride.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Karma," Lauren jokes.

"Where'd you learn that joke? The 80's?" I laugh.

"You'd know. I mean, isn't that where you and Amy found 'your' song?" Lauren snarks.

"Shut up. 'Straight Up' is a Paula Abdul classic!"

"Yeah, and when two girls consider it 'their' song, it makes you two super gay!"

"Does not," I whine.

"Let me see..." Lauren smirks. "Don't the lyrics go something like 'Straight up now tell me do you really want to love me forever?"

"So?"

"So, you're telling me you two sing this to each other and you can't see all the gay?" 

"There is no gay? Just two besties that want to spend the rest of their lives together. That's all," I claim.

"Don't make me go all Dr. Phil on your ass during this road trip!" Lauren roars.

"Why do you even care?" I wonder.

"I don't," Lauren chirps at me.

"Fine!" I shout.

"Fine!" Lauren shouts back.

"If you don't mind then, I'm going to practice the songs I'm gonna play for Amy to win her back," I assert as I start playing on my guitar.

"F*ck!" Lauren groans while slamming her head on the steering wheel.

* * *

A/N: Any good? Was it as funny reading it as it was writing it? Worth continuing? Let me know.

Thank you nabians, fandomsalltheway, and mividaesunahistoria for the reviews! I love reading what people think!


End file.
